User talk:Honeyfur
Er, hello Ok, so bear with me, I'm still getting used to posting on this site, and I hope this won't spam your page (it's a little long). ^^; One of my watchers relayed to me that you wished to contact me and try and work out an issue I was having with information of mine being posted on the site, so here I am. I'll try and explain, and hopefully we can work this out. A week or so ago, I noticed that Nuka's page had been updated with info on the 'Nunka' issue, and what upset me was finding the name meaning I devised placed on the site with no reference to the fact that it was pulled from my site. I know it was taken from me since I am (or was last I checked) the only person with a name meaning for 'Nunka' up on the web. Now, don't get me wrong -- I understand that by posting that information online it becomes free game for everyone to use. However, the name itself is not a real name, or even a real word, in any language that I looked through. Thus, the pseudo-'name meaning' I gave to it is my work, and I believe that if that information is to be used on the site, it should be credited to me. I don't mean place it right smack dab in the middle of the article, but I have seen that often you have little... uh... numbers... like on wikipedia that go to reference links on the bottom of the page. Since my work was a reference for this, I tried to add my page (a page where I placed all the name meanings for every TLK lion and specifically stated that the names for certain ones were of my own devising) as a link at the bottom, just as has been done for many of your own reference links. It was immediately taken down, and after I tried to put it back, I was banned (for a few days) for 'vandalism'. I'm afraid I became a bit... angry at that point, and only became angrier when the next day, I saw that King Joe's page had been updated for the trivia section to say that 'Johari' might be his real name -- a name I spent ages coming up with (trying to find an African name that could shorten to Jo/Joe was murder), and that is pure fanon. Again, as far as I know (and to that point) I was the only person to use that as his name -- especially in light of the fact that 'Joe' is probably nothing more than a shortening of Joseph (I highly doubt the comic creators spent time coming up with a Swahili name only to shorten it to an English moniker). So again, a name I had put a lot of work and effort into had gone up on the site, and while I could understand and even grudgingly accept the Nunka issue, I went ballistic at the King Joe thing, which was my ''fan-theory being posted as trivia on a site that says it wanted 'facts'. I am sorry to say I did not take it well, and posted a very, very, VERY angry journal on my DA page about the whole thing. Many of my watchers on there read it and became as irate as I myself was, and from what I understand from what one of them tells me, they went after the site and very aggressively tried to remove the offending information. I have no idea how many of them, but I do apologize for that. Here is hoping we can work this issue out, and that we can both come to an amiable solution. I really hope we can. *On a related note, Werebereus says he placed a link to one of my pages as a reference note on the Nuka page, but he put the incorrect one. If you end up using the info, and placing me as a reference, I will link you to the appropriate page (he had one of the pages discussing Nunka, but not the right one -- he only linked to my fan character of the same name). Rinjapine 06:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Rinjapine Re: Hello So it was Werebereus who posted both of those pieces of information? He's one of my watchers, and told me he didn't know who'd done it, and that he sympathized with me, but that he was unable to remove it because of the mods. Interesting to find it was him who posted it in the first place. I shall have to 'discuss' that with him. But thank you so very much for talking things out with me! I very much appreciate it! Rinjapine 17:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Rinjapine Nunka Remeber the whole "war" we had over Nunka's name meaning or if it had one at all? No, I didn't research it, but remember my proof about Zira being Scar's Mate? I put in the main article, and said "by Werebereus" but you guys kept removing that, and then the picture all together. So Every picture from then on, or information, I didn't credit because you guys didn't let me credit myself. I assumed it was a rule, so I didn't credit Rinja. When she posted the journal however, I fixed that. From there, I don't know what happened and now the information entirely is gone. Why? Werebereus 20:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus I have a character named Nunka just so you know.Simba Kopa 22:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Link Color On other sites, the links can be a color other than Blue. I think orange links are appropriate to match the Sites new look.Werebereus 00:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Maybe change them to red?Werebereus 19:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Were :Overwhelming? Such as? I just really think the blue sticks out to much. Chech out this http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Predalien_(Earth)#Trivia See the way the bright green blends against the black in a plaesing way? We should do something like that.Werebereus 20:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::The new color's Sexy, I love it! ;)Werebereus 21:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re:Re:Leo And Mega Have you read the lion king six new adventures?Simba Kopa 22:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Oh and vist my profile I keep adding to it.Simba Kopa 22:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I have a small suggestion, Honeyfur. Maybe on both Leo & Mega's pages make a trivia section, and mention that who's who is pretty much left up to the reader? That's kind of what it's become, the fandom is split down the middle because the text of the 6NA doesn't always match the illustrations. Ahadi is a perfect example of this. Though there is another lion that appears later in the book that looks an awful lot like the large, pale foreground lion (though his colors are a bit different) and the text refers to Leo accompanying Simba and Nala to save Kopa: http://i53.tinypic.com/2nhjm6d.png My Profile I just added to my profile come see it.Oh and go to mygallerywiki.com I made it.Simba Kopa 15:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Check this out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpVBvD6dr_8 Werebereus 11:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus The Backdrop I noticed you added a bit of yellow to the articles...Well shouldn't the backdrop be a darker orange then?Werebereus 23:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Werebs :It flickers between yellow and white. It's giving me a high XDWerebereus 02:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebs Featured Article for August Hey, Honeyfur, nice to see you're back. Now, what should the Featured Article for August-September be about? I was thinking about Malka, Tama, Simon (if they hadn't been featured already) or any of the comic characters. Chris14 (talk) 14:49, 2 August 2011 (UTC) :King Joe sounds good; go for it! Chris14 (talk) 15:56, 2 August 2011 (UTC) Re:Stop I saw it. But honestly, I DOUBT children come to this Wiki. Seriously doubt it in fact. And i had to let off some steam alright.Werebereus 19:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs :No one got cursed out.Werebereus 22:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs ::What?Werebereus 22:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs :::What was 'still enough for you to do something'?Werebereus 22:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Werebs ::::You did, and fine. I just never cursed anyone out. Ever.Werebereus 23:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Were Technical Honeyfur do me a favor. Run a I.P. address check on Titanium Protector and Werebereus. I am having issues with both on a different wiki that apparently has no mods nor an Administrator. They both act the same and have the same objectives. Ether one of them, Titanium Protector, is a devout Lacky that edits as he is told because the other, Werebereus, was booted for 1 Year for uncivil behavior, or Titanium Protector is Werebereus sock puppet, ergo the same guy. The I.P. address check is no big deal think of it as a regularly scheduled Doctors appointment. Besides didn't Werebereus sock puppet into your site before as TrueKingNuka? At least I hope he did, if not he made a pretty serious threat at the guy and his daughter read Set things straight -> http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TrueKingNuka *Satellite = McDuff *Ambient Temperature = -154.4 degrees *Atmosphere = Hostile *Local Time is = 03:05:47 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 06:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *Honeyfur I am sorry to bother you again. First I would like to thank you for helping me with Blaine. I am sorry he has attacked your faith. Never forget the Lord rewards those prosecuted for speaking his name and believing in him. 2nd thing I would like to ask is is this Weres/Titanium Protectors I.P. address? (66.38.159.33) Both of Blaines profiles have been blocked for a year but I don't think his I.P. has and we have had a attack on our wiki recently by said I.P. user. It it is I will report it to are mod. THEY CAME BACK XD! *Satellite = McDuff *Ambient Temperature = 48.43 degrees *Atmosphere = Tolerable *Local Time is = 22:46:27 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 10:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Honeyfur thank you for your help. We do have 1 1/2 admins now for awhile at least. I have a couple important things I feel I need to tell you and show you. *First and foremost, Blaine is trying to deceive you in many ways. He claims that I am a moderator on the AvPwiki. If that were true, I would have blocked him and his I.P. a long time ago. If you can I invite a I.P. check on me and the user Nightmare76 you will see we don't have the same I.P. address. *Seconded, both Were and TP are the same person. Think about this why would TP being banned on the AvPwiki make him have to edit here on this wiki with the same computer as Were? That is very strange logic. Just how many supposed people are editing from his, Blaines, computer anyway? **They both have the same objectives... **They both have Albert Wesker as an Avatar... **They both write the same... **They both respond to quickly to each other comments Check their edit logs and talk pages specifically... They also comment on one page specifically instead of leaving messages on each others page sometimes... *Third, If Titanium Protector was a different person, where are they now? Blaine sure is putting up a fight to keep his blogs and to say that he is not TP yet TP has said nothing. Honeyfur I grantee you that if you did an I.P. address check on him everyday it would be the same as Weres. *Four, God is Lord of Everything! That includes Cyberspace if he were a Christian he wouldn't have said "Your God does not tread here". **What he is trying doing right there is to divert the fact he has attacked you and insulted other members on here and other wikis. By changing the subject about his offenses, to him being attacked by me and a Mod that are quote unquote "the same person", he is psychologically trying to make you feel a kinship and have pity for him. *The facts speak for themselves. Please Honeyfur Protect and watch yourself. God be with You. *Satellite = Wotan *Ambient Temperature = 02.64 degrees *Atmosphere = Dangerous *Local Time is = 23:45:12 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *Hello Honeyfur. I do not know if you are watching what Blaine says too me on here but I feel it is important that I respond to his comments hear. Before I do though could you confirm that this I.P. address is Blaines 66.38.159.33 If it is I am going to report it to one of the admins on the main wiki I am on now so that it will be banned for disruptive behavior. As you may or may not know since I am a regular editor I have no tools or authority to do I.P. checks. From Blaine I have no reason to deceive anyone. And I never claimed he was a moderator, I suspected he himself is sockpuppteting as Nightmare76(or vice versa). And the IP check this is already being taken care of.Werebereus 06:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Were *Yes you claimed I am a moderator, if I am Nightmare76 than that would mean I am a moderator. If I were Nightmare76 would I have cared really that you got me blocked when you went crazy on everyone on our wiki...? No because more can be done with a moderators account than a standard account. *Like I said this is a disruptive tactic, he is 'Self-Projecting' Honeyfur to divert you from the main issue. This is a common tactic a Predator will use to manipulate people. From Blaine This made me laugh: Sites autoblock people who were recently banned, and since Cadmium is an idiot, he banned both me and WAVE for nothing really. I saw no reason to go back, for a WHILE, thus TP could edit on my computer and not be autolocked.Werebereus 06:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Were *This has nothing to do with recent editing. You were blocked for a Year on 04:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Werebereus#Blocked This type of block does not block I.P. address at least for anyware near as long, that is why you were able to sockpuppet as TP so quickly. *TP was blocked for one year 17:22, August 3, 2011 http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Titanium_Protector#Blocked_2 The I.P. address check was suggested 06:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC), Approved 14:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC),The Results 21:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC). *You, Blaine as Titanium Protector, was on this sight 15:21, August 3, 2011 too 15:31, August 3, 2011. http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Titanium_Protector Then you came on the AvP wiki came on 14:27, August 3, 2011 all the way too 16:21, August 3, 2011 with none stop edits. http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Titanium_Protector *So let me get this straight. Titanium Protector came on your computer because he was blocked from the AvP wiki, to use the Lion King wiki? He/You really, was on this website last 15:31 Auguest 3, 2011. Yet you were Banned from the AvPwiki 17:22, Auguest 3, 2011. From Blaine TP isn't the steel-hard guy I am. And he doesn't appreciate being stalked by no-life retards like you WAVE. We still talk, but if I told you where HF he'd just stalk us EVEN MORE. And sure. IP check EVERYDAY. Go ahead. *Well of course he is a steel-hard guy, you see he is you... Here are links of Blaine using his Titanium Protector account to convince people on different wikis that he is not Were. http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Titanium_Protector#Apologies http://alienfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CadmiumX99#Werebereus.3F *So whats your plan now get a lap top computer and use that at home to change your I.P. address? So you finale appear as two people because you would have two computers now. From Blaine I never said I was a Christian. In fact, i don't know what i am. And it's true. Go on youtube or dA and say that WAVE. Watch how much flak you get back. Very few places on the internet are holy, dude. And Kinship? Pity? Bullcrap.Werebereus 06:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Were *Pretty shifty answer. I could care less about flak from a website full of furrys and scalys. God is LORD OF EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING there is not small PRINT under His title. From Blaine Here's a good question: You present TP's abscence as proof we're the same person...but I can easily do the same. WHERE is nightmare? He's not defending himself at all. In fact, when you come online, he's nowhere to be found. You hypocryte. If I become an Admin, i'm banning you for stirring up Drama.Werebereus 04:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus *Well it's a question not a good one however. You already know why Nightmare76 is not talking to you. And as far as I can tell nothing you have said to him has been about proving he is not me. On his youtube account your wrote and I quote "Why don't you meet us on the lion king wiki? You can't block﻿ anyone there you coward." And again you wrote and I quote "And then you blocked TP on SoulCaliber. Nice. You really ARE Pathetic.﻿ You AND Cad." Here is some more links of you attacking Nightmare76 http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Nightmare76&diff=43991&oldid=43988 http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TI154th#Re:_Predator_Concept_Artwork *Just maybe what you said above is why he is not writing you. *You will not be an Admin so I have nothing to worry about from you. *Honeyfur I am sorry for this inconvenience, Enjoy your wiki, if you are running out of things to edit you should go check and see if Lion King was in the Kingdom Heart games, you could make an alternate reality page section for the characters from Lion King that were also in Kingdom Hearts. *ps Amri looks nothing like Wesker. *Satellite = Triq'ua *Ambient Temperature = 69.56 degrees *Atmosphere = Tolerable *Local Time is = 09:34:55 G.S.T. *All Systems = Nominal WAVE 11:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ignore this guy user WAVE is simply a troll looking to dig me deeper. I'm trying to talk things over with Nightmare but he refuses to come. Ignore him.Werebereus 19:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ^ThisTP 20:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC)TP Simba_Kopa and dog357 Wereberus thinks that my friend Simba_Kopa is her sister dog357. But she's not because I saw her sister and her both on the computer.Tama Vitani 21:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok I won't worry then.Tama Vitani 21:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wereberus He still thinks that Simba_Kopa and dog357 are the same acounts but they're not.Tama Vitani 18:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hi Honeyfur! I'm just here to check in with you and make sure everything is a-ok with your wiki! Not to interfere, but just wanted to inform you that it appearsDog357, Simba Kopa, and Tama Vitani are all editing under the same IP Address. I know this wiki has recently had issues with Sockpuppeting, so I just wanted to give you a heads up. :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Gottcha! Ah, gottcha! ;) One more thing. I notcied you guys did not have a wallpaper for a background. To do this simply navigate over to http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner and upload the background image of your choice. :) Something like this or this would be very fitting. Let me know if you need any help! --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper! Yeah, I know it's a little bit pesky. >.< You just need to either find a wallpaper that is under 100 KB or download a paint program (such as Paint.net) and resize it there. If you have found an image you really want, I can probably do it quickly for you right now. I updated one just to show you. You can remove it or change it through Special:ThemeDesigner. --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huzzah! I can edit again! Just wanted to tell you the background is making things a bit hard to read.Werebereus 04:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Yeah I see it. Also, check this out AsanteWerebereus 04:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus '' Please let me ban him ''Please. WAVE is still going on and on and bringing more drama here and im tired of saying the same thing over and over. If it's not Nightmare, I don't wanna talk. "You will not be admin, so I have nothing to worry about"-WAVE. Tell him to SCREW OFF or let me block this idiot so he can leave us alone and eat his words.Werebereus 18:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Comics Hey, Honeyfur, I can't seem to download the pictures of The Flying Lion (a stub page) from off of this website, and onto my computer so I can upload them here. Also, there are more LK comics that I found from reading on a forum on My Lion King: http://www.mylionking.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=17856. So, can you help me? If you can, thanks! By the way, I think we can coming close to the Spotlight Criteria. User:Chris14 (talk) 19:37, 6 August 2011 (UTC) me and dog357 We ARE sisters.Simba Kopa 22:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:PLMBH He came with the sole intention to harass me and is starting Drama. You told me yourself you didn't want any, why are you allowing him to edit here? Here's no contributing anything, and is merely stirring up trouble.Werebereus 02:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Canon Ladder You can delete thaat page. I think we can add the Character's place Canon-wise into their Info boxes like so: http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Lion_King:_Canon_Ladder Banned? The crap? This is Were btw. :User "Dopp" did. S/he said I was harassing people on the Wiki? Wtf? 00:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::I can't find her here. Only on the TLK 1/2 Wiki. Can't you do something about it? 01:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dopp I think this has something to do with Wave. If you do talk to her please explain that he came here with the Drama and that I only wanted to talk not argue, but for some reason, he went you. 01:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Scar are Zira's Mate Oh, we agreed. But things have changed, and I, unlike you, have discovered the true meaning of "mate". It isn't just about "mating" but the raising of the young as well. "Scar is gone but Zira's still around" confirms while they were both still around they were raising Kovu. It's not "Implied", so they're mates. Also, Darell Rooney's message is abosulte BS. He gave Michael Eisner's opinion, not his own. There WAS no Michael Eisner working on SP or Lion King for the matter. My book, as the only other reliable source still stands. 14:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Also Chris knows im right, hence, he changed nothing. 14:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Hope its Okay The main Wiki banned my name, not my adress, so I can 'sorta' still edit. I refuse to be a Contributor, and I wish to Edit Scar an Zira's pages. I will only be using this account because the ban was unrightful;If anything, everyone came attacking ME from nowhere, not the other way around. Also, Simba Kopa is STILL harassing my on my Werebereus account. If you could do something about, that'd be great.Suereberew 18:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Houding and Talking are two different things and again: Banned for no reason=Big deal. And I've tried to talk to Dopp too but she doesn't give a crap apparently. It's been WAY more than 2 working days, and no ones said anything. And even now, I can't edit Protected pages. Even I could it wouldn't be vandalism. Chris STILL hasn't replied to me, so that basically makes me RIGHT yes? He flaunts his proof, but won't put mine on display. It could EASILY get overlooked, and I am unhappy with this. I bought that book. You all just screencapped that conversation.Were2 00:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :He's answered me once, but this 'Eisner' was nowhere to be found, thus, his word is nothing. Darell Semi-mates at least. No sure what you all don't get :/ Also, is there anyway i can access my blogs? Were2 00:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::I despise the entire movie, and how it screwed up everything. Nuka was the only thing good about it...and he dies(btw, a friend of mine who knows german will be sending me a transcript so we'll know more about Asante and Fisi) Also Simba Kopa messed up Kopa's page in a later edit and is still harassing me on my main account X( ) That's all the proof I need. In social animals(like lions) mating includes the actual act and raising of the kids. Maybe Scar and Zira didn't do anything(though my book says they did), but they DID 'love(translation:teach)' a child together until Scar's death, as Zira said above.Were2 01:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::::How not? It's a Direct line from a primary source, the movie itself. It PROVES they both helped raise Kovu, there's no denying it. And yes. The info for Fisi's story is located in the references section of Fight for the Throne and doesn't have to de downloaded. Just have MS word and you're fine. I'd read it, but im lazy.Were2 01:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::::You've yet to explain WHY I can't add it. Just because you believe she was just a follower and happen to be the admin doesn't make you right. Them being Semi-mates is supported in the movie, and that will never change, whether you block me or not.Were2 14:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::How could Scar have died AFTER Kovu was born before their exile and when Kovu was HAND CHOSEN by Scar? Zira says it in her first meeting with Simba: "Haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand chosen by Scar...to follow in his pawprints and become...King!" and "Kovu was the lastborn before YOU exiled us to the outlands!" Presumably Scar 'raised' them too. If Nuka wasn't his son, he'd be a threat and so he is not killed. Same for Vitani: A daughter would be useless but if she wasn't his daughter, why keep her alive? He had no use for her, just Kovu.Were2 14:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::I'm very confused here, can you PLEASE explain what's contradicting? He was alive during the kid's birth and raised him until he died/Simba came back. I see nothing.Were2 15:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Contradicting Moving this to a new sections; it's gotten messy. The main reason SP and TLK don't match up in some areas is because SP wasn't a planned sequel. That and Zira and her crew could've been away. Scar implies there was more than one hunting party ("Where is YOUR hunting party" not "Where is THE hunting party). Then again, NONE of the lionesses liked the hyenas, so maybe they chose to deal with Simba later. Kovu was born in Scar's reign. The line "Born i greif, raised in hate" from Not One of Us confirms it and reinforces Zira's statement of Kovu being born BEFORE they were exiled and hand chosen by Scar. Most likely, Kovu is much older than kiara than he appears. Kiara seems to be younger than Nala, and Kovu older than Kopa both of which are older than Simba because Kovu has the traits of a teenage lion(Head tuft, receeding ear rims, nose coloring: See Teen Simba for comparison)...Were2 15:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :The film itself is as official as it gets Honeyfur, and TMOKS further proves he wanted a queen FOR the cubs. He would've raised them way he saw fit. Darell Rooney himself(not Eisner) tells us kovu is Scar's Protege and a Protoge is someone under the CARE of another person interested in their future. Scar was clearly interested in the future again TMOKS proves it. It's pretty clear to me. No matter how you look at it, Scar and Zira are MATES. The movie supports it, my book outright says it, Darell never specifies what "it" was and it looks to me Kovu's relation to Scar was the only think changed. They are very much still mates in my eyes. Perhaps not for long...but he DID raise Kovu regaurdless of length.Were2 17:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::It's not speculation HF. Before his death, Scar helped raise kovu thus him and Zira are semi-mates. Nothing can disprove this.Were2 18:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Oh really? Something can disprove it? Do tell.Were2 18:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::: 1. Again, Simba's Pride was NOT a planned sequel, so of course she wasn't there. This isn't a reason. 2. So? Zira didn't have to be his queen to be his mate. 3. But heavily hinted at, unlike the other deleted scenes which were gone for good. Again Queen=/= Mate. 4. How So? Nuka is two years+, and after lions become this age (or die during cubhood) their mothers become receptive again. Nuka was born 3 or 2 years into Scar's 4-5 year reign, and Vitani/Kovu were born right afterwards. The broadway has many contradictions to the original film as well as SP. Right off the top of my head: Rafiki is a girl and technically it's not canon either. You seem to think a Queen IS a mate, but it's not. Simba and Nala mated in jungle but that means nothing. Scar likes having his ego stroked and having total control, and who else is grovelling and adoring like Zira? Maybe he didn't love her, but he DID favor her lest he wouldn't have chose Kovu to be his heir nor would she be the Alpha female of the outlanders.Were2 21:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::::Thats like saying two people MUST be married if thy habe kids, it's a lie. Queen is a mere title.Were2 23:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Re: Reverting This isn't fair Honeyfur. I'm not abusing anything, and it looks to me like you're just trying to back me into a corner. It's not a "Favor", I'm perfectly capable of talking to Dopp myself, and I DID. I Just brought it to your attention i was banned for nothing. I asked IF you COULD do something about not IF you WOULD, because as far as I can see, neither of us has gotten anywhere. You accuse me of vandilization when i've done nothing of the sort. You disagreeing with me and me vandilizing is two different things. And again, there's nothing I can do. At ALL on my old account. I'm acting as I normally would on my own account which I CANT ACCESS. How can abuse two accounts when one is virtually useless?Were2 22:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :That's because Dopp is just another idiot, power-abusing Mod. And I feel you're backing me into a corner. You're basically telling me the only reason this account is open, is because i haven't bothered you, and now that I have you're accusing me with Vandilism and i don't listen you'll block me again. Sure it's only one month, but I did nothing to deserve it. And i'm not taking advantage of you, you're the admin, you can do whatever you want and I can't do anything about it. And what is the spotligh everyone keeps mentioning?Were2 23:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Know what? Do what you want the the Kopa/Fluffy/Kiara pages, i've lost interest in them.Were2 23:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Concept Art page I think we should have a page dedicated completely TLK and SP's concept art. It would be a nice place to store them when we find them, and could should what could've. Also, im not really sure where to put this: Were2 02:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Two articles...nah. I think we should have single article. Simba's Pride has VERY little concept work, and the page would simple remain a stub.Were2 03:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Hiya! I'm pretty new to this wiki, so I decided to introduce myself to you since you seem like a really awesome and active admin! I see you like Warriors, which is pretty cool because I like it too! My favorite character is either Cinderpelt or Sandstorm. Uhh..Ok then, Bye! P.S. Honeyfur is an awesome name! SuperSaiyanNala 20:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I so want to read the new book! I usually stay away from warriors wiki when there's a book I didn't read yet, because I DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!!! XD I read Crookedstar's promise but by far I like Bluestar's Prophecy the best out of ANY of the books. BTW who's your favorite cat? SuperSaiyanNala 21:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) So, you like Feathertail? She's cool,strong, and pretty! Too bad her life was so short. :( I like Bluestar, too, whoe doesn't?! :D And Bluestar's Prophecy made me sad too. :'( Aaaanyway, are there any other Warriors fans here? I'm so glad that you're here at Lion King wiki, because on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, some people haven't even HEARD of warriors! :P ShadowNala 21:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, now there's another active Warriors Fan: ME! XD So, you've seen TLK Musical on Broadway, right? I'm gonna see it in October or something, and I can't WAIT! I've seen The Addams Family and Mary Poppins, which were both awesome. Did you buy any souvenirs at the LK musical? :D XD ShadowNala 22:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I just can't wait to see the musical. I also want one of those tribal Nala dolls with the broadway costumes. :3 Did you see any at the gift shop? I also just wanted to tell you that it's so nice to talk to you, Honeyfur! I mean, on other wikis some admins are just stuck up, ''but you're really cool! Oh and you should think of getting a wiki chat here. ShadowNala 03:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I so want a Nala musical doll because I LOVE Nala!!! (Doesn't everyone?) I usually buy stuff at the intermission but that's NOT the the best idea because it's always PACKED. Anyways, today I went to the Disney Store and pre-ordered The Lion King Diamond Edition. I got 4 free lithographs and a $10 off coupon so it was A PRETTY GOOD DEAL. And there were plush Nalas, Simbas, Scars, etc. EVERYWHERE! I have a cub Nala with a flower on her ear. Do you have any plush toys? And are you or have you already ordered The Lion King? ShadowNala 03:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nunka I'm creating a new page from Nunka, and If you disagree we can talk about it on his talk page. No one can giive me any proof that was Kovu's production name, and im CONVINCED he was a character on his own, later replaced by Kovu and Nuka similar to the way Buzz was by Max.Were2 18:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Alright, but he IS having one of those Character things.Were2 19:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Were Come see my sister's wiki!Dog357 19:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna see it on the opening day too!!! :D Lol I just got done reading Bluestar's Prophecy for the tenth time. It's such an emotional book! I pretty much like all the books, but a couple in The New Prophecy were boring, and I don't like Omen of The Stars that much because everyone loves Dovewing and they barely pay attention to Ivypool! No offense if you like Dovewing, but I definetly DON'T. I really understand why Ivypool went to the Dark Forest. :P. ShadowNala 01:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's like everyone loves Dovewing for some strange reason. And if Ivypool becomes evil, I'll probably still support her. Let's see, other characters that everyone hates....Do you hate Hollyleaf? I don't, really, she must have been shocked by the Leafpool-Crowfeather thing, and on top of that SHE WASNT ONE OF THE THREE. Everyone hates Millie, but I think she should just calm down, and Ferncloud and Daisy should get out of the nursery a little. And I TOTALLY feel sad for Briarlight. :( Who are the cats that you HATE? ShadowNala 15:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Who do I hate? Hmm...lemme think...I hate RAINFLOWER. I mean at first she's okay but then after Stormkit gets injured she discriminates him and I feel like saying to her DUDE SHUT UP HE'S YOUR SON, YOU SHOULD LOVE HIM!!!. So since I hate Rainflower I reeeeally like Shellheart, Oakheart and Echomist!! I hate Tigerstar (backstabber), Brokenstar (kit-killer), Bone (Whitestorm killer), Darkstripe (backstabber AND Stonefur-killer), and all those other guys. I think Sandstorm's cool, but I like Fire and Cinder better than Fire and Sand. Aaaand I'm okay with the rest of the cats (except Dovewing) :D [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 17:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Scar's Widow http://www.disney.in/corporate/pr_pro_12.htm On this official disneysite, Zira is mentioned as Scar's mate and midow.Were2 02:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ...So? What do you think? You not replying is giving me to go ahead. RE:Scar's Widow Remeber, I'm on the Suereberew account not Werebereus XD. The trivia? This is more canon than the book.Were2 13:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :There's a reason for that: That page was mainly focused on The Lion King 1½. The Trivia game(which is what this paragraph was for, hence: "Helpful hints".) had MANY things wrong with it. It spells Sarabi 'Serebi' and tells us Kovu and Kiara have a cub at the end of the film when it clearly means Simba and nala: thumb|300px|right ::Yes, but this one isn't wrong. The other isn't even FOCUSED on Simba's Pride, of course it's wrong.Were2 13:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Well I've given you proof their at least SEMI-mates, and that is from the movie, but you won't accept that. A Queen and mate is NOT the same thing honeyfur. You can be one without being the other.Were2 13:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::What do you mean it was implied?!? It was said RIGHT OUT in the open by Zira and Nuka backs her up by saying Scar took Kovu in.Were2 14:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::::Kiara and Kovu are NOT around the same age. Kovu has all the traits of a teenage lion: A tuft, receding ear rims, the color on the bridge of his nose is coming in; Just look at teen Simba! He's a much older cub. He WAS born in the Pridelands, Zira says this too, so it would've been possible for Zira and Scar to raise him, even if it was brief. And again, so what? She can just be his mate, she doesn't have to be his queen. Nuka is two years of age; a teenage lion. Two years ago, Scar was still in power, so YES it IS possible for Scar to have sired Nuka.Were2 14:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::::I never said he was, I said he was an '''older cub'. He's older than Simba, and I doubt Kiara is any older than Nala was. Her features are to round, short and new-born cub-like. And it IS official, because it's said in the movie. You're just refusing to accept this. Why? Because it clashes with your own theories?Were2 14:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::::::She said "Scar is gone but Zira's still around,". How many times do I have to say it? They're SEMI-MATES.Were2 15:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::NO. It means they both RAISED him. "Scar isgone but Zira's still around to love this little lad, til he learns to be a killer."Were2 15:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Hi again, Honeyfur! Whenever I'm bored, I add to this Warriors fanfiction in one of my big notebooks. So a couple days ago, I decided to make a cat named Honeyfur! She's still Honeykit right now, though. Can you tell me the kitty description you want? And the kit, apprentice, warrior, deputy (optional), leader (optional) personality? Ok then, see you later! :D [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 16:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Continuation Then you percieved it wrong. THAT'S what is meant. No matter long or short, Scar DID raise Kovu. Kovu HAS seen Scar. Zira and Scar ARE Semi-mates.Were2 19:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Is is what I want, yes, because it's true. You have told me nothing to prove otherwise that i can't counter.Were2 20:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus *has lost interest again* Yeah, okay HF, Sure.Were2 23:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Spotlight Request Hi. The Lion King Wiki is in great shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlight I can't believe we actually made it, and just in time, too! TLK is coming to theaters in 3D next month, and it's the perfect time to capitalize on getting new users. Also, can we just deleted the pages about the authors for The Lion King: Six New Adventures, because I can't find much available information that would make notable pages. Chris14 (talk) 21:32, 25 August 2011 (UTC) About Zira's Trivia Section Recently, the following statement was added to the section on Rooney's answer about Zira (both in the Early Life and Trivia sections): "It has been speculated by fans that Zira is Scar's mate. However, The Lion King II director Darrell Rooney responded Michael Eisner felt the incest was a problem, instead of giving his own word. There was no Michael Eisner on the Film however, so this remains questionable". I thought I'd let you know that it's not a very good statement to have up there -- it looks a bit ignorant. Eisner was CEO of Disney from the 1980s or 90s until 2005, so he'd have had final say over the stories for the movies, but he wouldn't get credit in the movie since he doesn't technically work on them; he just has the veto power. Anyway, you might want to remove or reword that tidbit on Zira's page. It really reduces the legitimacy of the information on the site if the site seems to not even know who ran Disney for most of the time we've all been around. Rinjapine 22:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay, we made the spotlight! This'll probably make me sound really dumb, but what's the spotlight? :P [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 18:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mouse Under Glass I have the book telling us about Mheetu. Should we make an individual page about it?Were2 20:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Oh, so THAT'S what it is! And just about time too! With the diamond edition release and such...Well this wiki is amazing considering the few active users! :) I joined not too long ago and thought that it was so professional! Great Job, Honeyfur! And great job to the rest of the admins! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 21:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well this really is an amazing wiki! :D I'm so glad to be part of it! BTW, who are the other admins? [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 16:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh. :) Well, we'll probably have a lot more active users come September 16th. You and Chris14 are amazing admins! Hmm...by looking at the wiki activity, I see you and Werebereus are having a debate over Scar X Zira? XD I always thought that Kovu was Zira's son, Zira was one of Scar's followers, and Scar liked Kovu and picked him to be his succesor, and THAT'S how Scar knew Zira. But thaaaat's my theory. You should just go by what the director says. :P :D anyway, See you later! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ban November 19th or something :(.Were2 22:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :Now you see why im so frustrated? Banned for nothing for 3 months. This is why i've been so argumentive these last few days.Were2 01:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::I hate moderators -_-Were2 01:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::That's because you do your job.Were2 01:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::She didn't asnwer mine either. I contacted more people than her, and I still haven't gotten anything.01:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Nala's Dad Two Questions 1. Who do you think it is? 2. Should he have his own pages? The directors said they didn't give who might be her father much though, however they DID say they threw around some off-color gags and then went "screw it" which technically makes him a deleted character.Were2 22:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :HF? Are you there.Were2 01:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::No worries. Well he was clearly GOING to be there, they eventually just decided he wasn't important and deleted him, much like they did Binti or Mheetu. He's a deleted Character with no concepts basically.Were2 01:47, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Werbereus Hi Honeyfur! :D I was just gonna ask you what you thought of this: A couple of days ago, I went to The Disney Store and saw some figurine-toy thingies called "Vinylnation", and they had some Lion King figures. Can I add this to the Merchandise category, or do you think that "Toys" would be a pretty broad subject? Here's the link. Thanks! LOL they're so cute! I want the Nala one, the Simba one, and the baby Simba one! XD :3 [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 04:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sarabi Trivia I added a bit of trivia to Sarabi's page after a discovery by KanuTGL on DeviantART. She was looking through Koraden's Photobucket (a fellow TLK fanart artist) and discovered that Sarabi's final model sheet has a revision note on the bottom along with a date that says "STRIPE REMOVED". I tried to get a better picture off my DVD but it looked even fuzzier on my screen due to the size. :/ 01:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, just so you know, I'm an amateur at taxonomy. So, if I see any mistakes, I'll correct them. Hehehee. I looove taxonomy. --StaraptorEmpoleonCilan is bringing sexy back ♥ 23:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I'll be patrolling the hyenas page because a lot of people think they're dogs, when really they are in Feliformia with fossa, cheetah, meerkat, mongoose, binturong, etc. --StaraptorEmpoleonCilan is bringing sexy back ♥ 23:38, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, Honeyfur, I need you to upload some pictures of the buzzards in The Lion King for the Vultures page which I plan on expanding tomorrow. Also, some more elephant pictures in the movies for its respective page. Thanks! Chris14 (talk) 4:53, 4 September 2011 (UTC) Hey Honeyfur, do you want a Wiki Chat here? If you do, I can ask my friend Ava558 how to get one (She has her own wiki) Okay, thanks! Bye! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 20:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zira Rooney NEVER GAVE HIS WORD. What part don't you two get? And it's not the fact you've added it that bothers me, it's that you see it as less for whatever reason. I have a BOOK and a SITE that all say the SAME THING. The site even has a number you can CAL''L but ''NO, it's STILL no reliable. The people who worked on the film themselves give a contact, but it's still crap according to you.Were2 22:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :You two also keep insinuiting I'm trying to establish the book as a more reliable source, when really i'm just trying to make them equal. The movie's been out for years, Rooney even hints he doesn't remember it well, he relayed Eisner's word not his own and eisner isn't even CEO anymore. Is he really that reliable? The sentence "Obscured to make her just a follower" is contradicting and so what if it's in India? Unlike most other sources saying Scar is her mate, this one is readily in english. The ENTIRE SITE is. In fact, THIS is one of the many official synopsis' of SP.Were2 22:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::You can ban me. But just leave my book page there, and it's caption alone.Were2 22:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::Honestly I think we should deleted BOTH captions and let people decide for themselves what they want to believe. Same with the Trivia. Instead of making it seems like one contradicts/disproves the other, let the reader decide.Were2 23:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::-_-The captions should be deleted, not the pictures themselves. I'm willing to settle here and end this fighting less I get banned for something I can't help and will no change, my personality. If they're no captions there is nothing to fight about, but if you want to keep them and keep debating, I'll dance with you.Were2 23:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus :::::That's a poor argument, HF. There are many pictures on this Wiki that have no captions, but whatever. The word Official is in my picture's caption and as long as it's there i'm happy. Besides, I think i might be on the verge of something that could further prove Nuka, at least Nuka, is Scar's son.Were2 00:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus ::::::It's approved by Disney, it might as well be official. Besides, In the last hour the only page i've touched is Nuka's talk page.Were2 02:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus I found out how to get a chatroom! Go to your Beaurecrat....Admin....bar thingy, and click the button to go to Wikia Labs. Then click the button to enable chat. :D Bye! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:37, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blogs I fight hostility with hostility. Anyone whoo blantantly insults me I attack back.Were2 21:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus RE:Blogs I fight hostility with hostility. Anyone whoo blantantly insults me I attack back.Were2 21:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Werebereus Lion king 3D I'm going to need help with pictures with the movie, Can you help when it comes out? I will provide the information. Signed Whynotlook